wocrypsofandomcom-20200215-history
Luivar
The Luivar, the Powers of Wocrypso, who shaped and ruled the world they lived in their plane of Himnar. History The Luivar were the fourteen Henir who, after being molded of Shaelsothe's thought, entered Wocrypso after its creation, to give order to the world and combat the new evils of Amion. They had helped to begin the shaping of Wocrypso through the Tidssang. Each of the Luivar had added his or her own part to the music creating the world incarnate, save for Amion, who at the time was counted as the strongest of them. His vision of what Wocrypso should have been differed from Shaelsothe's, which led to his banishment and great rebellion that would cause most of the ills of the world of Wocrypso The fourteen Luivar founded the realm of Himnar. They would become known as the 'Powers of the World', though rarely directly intervening in the world's course of events. Shaelsothe instead gave them delegation of Wocrypso, and so at Himnar they constructed the golden city of Valsignat, their own mansions dispersed cross the plain; and Domstollin, the "Hall of Judgement", at which they would confer and hold counsels. Shaelsothe created for them lesser heavenly beings named the Anidur, who were their servants. Though subordinate to the Luivar, the Anidur were powerful nonetheless. Most Anidur were associated with a particular Luivar. During the Dawn Era the Luivar created the Pillars of Light but after they were destroyed by Amion they created the planes Himnar and Myrkur. While in Himnar the Luivar took fruit and flowers from the Twin Trees and created the Sun, Moon, and the stars.It was at this time the Awakening of the First happened and were discovered first by Amion. Later the Luivar found out what he did to them and went to war with him called the War for the First. He was captured and the elves were invited to stay with them in Himnar. Amion was released after a period of three thousand years and caused the elves to revolt. The Luivar exiled the elves and they went after Amion. In the First Era The Luivar along with the Anidur did not intervene in the affairs of the mortal races until a human named Elmar found his way into Himnar and beseeched them to aid the mortal races. in battling Amion and his forces. The battle was long lasting forty years and almost killed a few of the Luivar especially Suolend as Amion used his magic to bring down the skies on Suolend resulting in the creation of the Sea of Fallen Heavens. However, they were victorious and seemingly destroyed Amion. The Second Era The Luivar watched from afar guiding the melody of the world through their followers and the Anidur who remained on Wocrypso. When they realized the gravity of the situation the mortal races were in it was all but too late. Amion who was going by Malikor used his power magic to seal the Luivar in the plane of Himnar unable to directly influence the world as they have done in the past. Though they could still send their Anidur to help the mortal races. The Third Era The current era the Luivar are still bound to their plane Himnar but are able to manifest themselves within Wocrypso through avatars. However, these manifestations are vastly weaker then themselves and take a great deal of concentration on their part. As such demigod children are still born and this seal works only keeping them bound to Himnar. The Anidur and mortals can freely come and go as they please in Himnar. Names Male Luivar are called the Lords of Luivar and the females are called the Ladies of Luivar. Lords of Luivar * Suolend, the Wind-King and King of the Luivar god of the sky and storms (married to Yelsuth) * Uorim, the Sea King and the Lord of Water god of the sea * Tendas, the Smith and Lord of the Earth and all that is Underneath god of fire, earth, sun, and crafting (married to Nuisith) * Pirind, the Huntsmen, Lord of the Forests, and the Great Rider god of nature and wildlife (married to Leren) * Dainn, the Doomsmen and the Judge if the Dead god of death (married to Ashila) * Cenmothe, Lord and Master of Dreams, Visions, and Desires god of desires and dreams (married to Ilsene) * Sunon, the Wrestler and the Champion of Luivar god of strength (married to Enol) * Amion, Lord of Dark Powers (when he was counted among them he was the strongest) god of darkness and chaos Ladies of Luivar * Yelsuth, Star Queen and Queen of the Luivar goddess of the moon, stars, and fertility (married to Suolend) * Nuisith, Fruit Giver and Lady of the Earth goddess of earth and agriculture (married to Tendas) * Faenur, the Weeper and Lady of Mercy goddess of grief, hope, and compassion * Ilsene, the Gentle and Lady of Healing and Rest goddess of light and healing (married to Cenmothe) * Ashila, the Weaver goddess of destiny and time (married to Dainn) * Leren, the Ever Young goddess of beauty and love (married to Pirind) * Enol, the Dancer goddess of art and creativity (married to Sunon)